A Locker Room Conversation
by Princess Cimorene
Summary: Harry finds Draco waiting for him in the locker room. What will he do?


Harry walked down to the boy's locker room, having decided earlier to get in some extra practice before the next day's game. He was so pre-occupied with thinking about strategies to beat the Slytherin team that he didn't register that there was someone else in the locker room already. Draco sat on one of the benches, evidently waiting for someone. The moment Harry saw Draco, he began to back up out of the room. Lately, he'd been feeling weird emotions whenever he was around Draco, and he really didn't want to think about it. He knew that he was gay, of course – ever since he'd developed a crush on Cedric fourth year (damn, that boy was hot – it was such a shame that he'd died, Herry was certain that Cedirc had been a closet gay) – he just really didn't want to developing one on his semi-arch-nemesis. "Wait! Draco exclaimed. "I need to talk to you," he continued. "Just, please, stay for a minute, then you can go. Please." Harry wavered a moment, torn between feeding his weird feelings for Draco, and knwing he shouldn't. As always, his heart won. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he sighed. "Would you sit down?" Draco asked. Harry moved over to the bench Draco was on and sat next to him, making sure that there was at least a foot in between them. Draco shifted to face him, but didn't meet his eyes. "Look, I've been thinking about this for a long time – probably longer than is healthy. Harry, I've fallen for you. Your perfect, gorgeous eyes, the way the you brush your hair out of you face because it's just a bit longer than is necessary, your utter focus on the Quidditch field…Harry, I love you."

"Harry, I love you." The words hung in the air. Harry didn't speak for several minutes. When he did, he said, "Draco…I don't know what to say." Burning disapointment filled Draco's stomach with acid. With a strange taste on his tongue, he said "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I'll leave now. You won't have to think about this ever again, I promise. I won't mention it." Nearly blind from the suppressed tears, Draco stumbled to his feet and aimed for the door, praying that he could reach his room before the tears came. _How could I ever think that Harry could feel the same way? After the way I've treated him. Oh, God, what if he tells everyone about pathetic Draco, begging for love? I need to leave. I need to leave. I need to leave._ "Draco, wait." Harry's voice cut through his thoughts. Draco turned around, now sick with unbidden hope. Harry was inches away. He paused, then seemed to come to a conclusion within himself. He leaned forward, and, very gently, pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco froze in shock, but quickly melted with the heat of a kiss turned suddenly passionate. Their bodies melted together as their lips and tongues explored this new, unfamiliar territory. And then something else started. A slow burn, completely connected the two, irreversibly sealing them in a bond as old as time – the utterly unspoiled magic of true love. They broke apart, panting. Draco stared at Harry in wonder. "Does this mean…?" Harry grinned. "You are mine," he promised, his voice holding no hint of uncertainty or doubt, "as I am yours." Draco's mouth broke apart into a smile of pure exultation as he leaned forward to kiss his soul mate, his Harry.

It had taken some time for the rest of their friends to come around to the idea of Draco and Harry together. Both sets had protested vehemently. "But Harry, Draco's a Slytherin. He's nearly a Death Eater, for crying out loud." "Draco, he's the fucking Boy Who Lived. He's a prat. What the hell are you thinking?" But eventually they did. It helped that Harry and Draco were so obviously in love – constantly smiling, and writing each other little notes. Hermione was the first to come around. "Well, you know, you two _are_ really cute together. And, I guess, if he makes you happy, then…I'm happy for you." After several months had passed, no-one bothered to argue about it – it was a set fact in Hogwarts' social life that Harry and Draco were always together; find one, and you find the other. Most evenings, Draco and Harry were to be found curled up together in either the Slytherin or the Gryffindor common room, having quiet little conversations, doing homework, or just reading peacefully together, in a manner that so completely screamed of love that most people sighed enviously when they saw them together, and told their friends, "I want love like _that_."


End file.
